The Weekend
by mothermonsters
Summary: In 2004 Eric plans a weekend getaway to Asbury Park for his beloved maker only to realize that his jealousy is as powerful as his passion. G/E one-shot. Preseries.


The perpetual adventurer, the constant thrill-seeker; Eric Northman had grown bold in his attempts to fulfill any and all of his whims. Mostly they included Godric.

The elder had found himself less inclined to create these fantasies in his advanced age, where his progeny had only grown more invested in them. That was not to say that Godric was no longer interested in satisfying Eric's fantasies no matter how off-center, elaborate, or naughty (and they were usually always naughty).

A few years past Godric's 2,000th year (or what he believed it to be) Eric came up with his latest plan.

He had approached his maker oh-so casually one evening when Godric was curled up silently reading and brandished two plane tickets. Those dark eyebrows lifted on the eternally youthful face as it appraised the papers.

"Newark, New Jersey?" He almost looked concerned.

Eric nodded before taking the arm of the chair for his seat to explain, "that is where we are landing but we are going to drive down to a place called Asbury Park. I've been researching it." With that announcement a coy grin spread across Eric's lips.

Godric fingered the tickets for a moment, then his face met Eric's again.

"You want us to spend the weekend at the beach?" Because what good would that be as creatures confined to night.

Eric sucked in a breath for pure dramatics before explaining further, "there are plenty of things to do that don't involve sand and sun." But picturing Godric in tight swim trunks did make Eric grin again. "There is quite a scene there, especially for men of our 'ages'. I want to see it."

Those blue eyes sparkled as they implored Godric. The boy marveled at the way Eric somehow always managed to convince him to go along with his ideas.

The few nights passed before they arrived at the salty town. Eric was eager to check into the hotel and do whatever it was he had been brewing in his mind for the five hour flight.

It was already late; possibly much later than anything would be open and available to them. Godric was only looking to relax for the remainder of this night but Eric was in charge of this trip and he knew better than to expect down-time.

The rental car pulled into a grand-looking hotel with a crown sigal atop it. _The Empress Hotel_ it welcomed its guests in a bold scrawl.

They were assigned to a single room with a single queen bed and not a word or a look of judgement was given by the concierge. This was indeed a time when two men could share a bed and not be met with violence, but as they walked through the lobby Godric began to notice that it rather seemed to be quite normal in this place.

As soon as they were behind the closed door of their room, Godric turned to Eric and ventured, "this is a community that is friendly to homosexuals, isn't it?" There were many communities as such in the latest decades but the two had never once visited one.

Eric nodded almost sheepishly as he set the luggage down.

"I wasn't sure if you would agree to come if I told you outright." He knew that his maker was not at all what one would consider 'out' or even openly interested in places that catered to the non-heteronormative.

Their relationship was on an entirely different level than any two humans could share no matter their preferred genders. Neither Eric or Godric considered himself gay, or even strictly adhering to any one orientation at all; they simply found attraction as it came, as did most vampires.

"You know that I just like to pretend certain things sometimes," Eric continued. "We've played roles before; this shouldn't be anything new." His voice became heavy with seduction at the end, and he stepped towards Godric to whisper in his ear, "and I like it when you agree to come."

Godric pressed his lips together to prevent the reflexive grin from escaping. He nodded his head with comprehension of Eric's explanation, and perhaps a bit of agreement; he enjoyed pretending with Eric as well.

So it was then that their desires met on the same page, and Eric had less of a job to do when it came to budging his maker out of his shell; he even agreed to go out with Eric that night.

"We only have the weekend, and you planned all of this yourself. I do not wish to ruin it," he told his childe, who met such a delightful sentiment with a handsome smile.

He had agreed to this, he must remember. _This is for Eric who followed me through darkness for countless lifetimes._

But the ancient had possibly never felt more out of place than he did at the nightclub, a gay bar named for something or other that fit a divey beach town.

The club was large and it was loud, and from the moment they walked in all eyes in the near vicinity turned on Eric.

Being so tall and so beautiful most certainly had its perks, but it also left the Viking completely visible. Godric on the other hand would hardly be noticed as long as he stayed in Eric's vast shadow.

Within the first ten minutes of their arrival a handful of attractive men had offered to buy Eric a drink, and each time he waved them off politely.

Godric noticed that Eric was in one of his bubbly moods; a vivacious attitude that caused his progeny to be talkative, fun, and the center of everyone's affections. That coupled with the way he had chosen to dress: dark form-fitting jeans and a marbled t-shirt nearly sheer; well, it was no wonder so many patrons were drooling.

It was only until Eric handed something in a glass to Godric that those nearby eyed him. Of course these were venomous stares filled with envy, for Eric had chosen to place his attention on this nondescript young thing instead. Some men took a hint that they formulated themselves and walked off while others stayed put. A couple even seemed interested in appraising Godric now.

"How long have you two known each other?" A man with rows of perfect white teeth sidled up to the ancient boy.

What a question to ask. It took Godric a moment before he could answer, as he and Eric had not come up with any backstory to share in case they were asked. He would have to improvise.

"A number of years." Vague enough.

The attractive man smiled and nodded, stirring a straw in his drink and watching Godric carefully. "I've never seen you two here before; trust me, I would remember."

"No, we are from out of town. Just visiting." That made it sound like they lived together Godric realized. He looked down into his drink which he knew was alcoholic but not why Eric had given it to him.

"So... Forgive me if I'm being rude but I just have to ask: is this thing exclusive?" The man motioned a finger between Godric and Eric who was standing with his back to them at the bar. Godric could overhear him flirting with the bartender.

His dark brows lifted measurably in trying to decide how to answer this one; he desperately wished that Eric was helping him out.

Before Godric could say anything though, the blond man interjected, "I mean, you and him are a couple, right? Or did I guess wrong?"

Godric tried smiling and nodding amicably. _This is for pretend, a game. This is for Eric._ He slid into his new role as easily as into water.

"Yes, we are romantic."

To that the human seemed both intrigued and disappointed; no doubt he was interested in Eric.

"As for exclusivity: I wouldn't say we are strict. Things happen." Godric shrugged. It didn't matter in particular if what he said was the truth or not; they were here to play.

Now the man was grinning, very pleased to hear this. He moved even closer to Godric until their arms touched gently. The ancient could feel the heat of him and smell the sun and ocean salt on his smooth skin.

"Okay. I won't pretend that I don't think you're really cute." His voice was almost shy but he busied himself with taking a long sip of his potent drink.

"Me?" The surprise wasn't at all masked. The stormy eyes flicked to Eric's broad back.

"Yeah. I mean, I saw you walk in so I wanted to get a better look. Your skin is, like, incredible." The man implored Godric with his gaze as if waiting for him to return a compliment.

Now that the vampire thought to actually look, this man was indeed handsome. He had the kind of hair that men liked to take the time to achieve: a clean raggedness like he just woken, his body was athletic and trim, and he had a well-groomed scruff of facial hair. Godric placed him at around twenty-five years of age.

"I'm Dan." His voice broke through as if answering a question Godric had not yet thought to ask.  
"I like to be called Godric." The vampire extended his pale hand which Dan gratefully took and held for a lingering moment.  
"I have to say that I've never met a 'Godric' before. It's unique-"  
"And I'm Eric." Suddenly the Viking had broken into their conversation.

Dan stared at Eric's proffered hand and took it slowly, as if waiting for it to be crushed. Eric only shook it amicably.

"I love his name too. Suits him perfectly." Eric flashed his own strong teeth at the pair.

Then Godric noticed that he too was holding a drink.

"Uh, we were just talking but I can leave-?" Dan stammered.  
"No, please stay!" Eric clapped the human on the shoulder as if they were already great friends. Godric was yet again trying to hide his smile. Eric was clearly enjoying this game.

"You look like an actor. Are you?" Eric pressed Dan.

Blood colored Dan's cheeks as he shook his head quickly. "No, no. Just a personal trainer."  
"Oh well, you'd have to be attractive for that too for your clients to want to hire you." Now Godric watched as Eric took hold of the human's arm gingerly and felt the toned bicep. "You must be very good at your job." He winked.

Dan was blushing a shade of red that the vampires were uncertain if they had ever seen a creature achieve before. Blood was so fascinating like that.

Which reminded Eric.

He took a sip of his drink and eyed Godric as he swallowed. That had the elder looking into his own glass curiously. When he sniffed at it again he realized there was a key ingredient hidden: blood.

Somehow Eric had managed to sneak a vile in, making some sort of strange concoction with it. Godric was unsure whether he truly wanted it or not but he drank anyway.

It tasted rather foul.

Suddenly Dan began waving at someone in the crowd, jumping up and down to be seen over the heads.

"Hey, I'm gonna go dance with some friends." His eyes seemed to be asking Godric for company but Eric had already claimed him with an arm.

"I just want a moment with him, if that's okay." It was like a glamour came across Dan the way he nodded silently and walked away into the throng of bodies.

"Come." And Eric grinned.

They sat huddled in a booth with a view, Eric still sipping the mixture while Godric scanned the room. A few times he saw Dan looking his way, the bright lights overhead coloring his hair and skin many vibrant colors.

"That one has taken a liking to you," Eric noted. Godric nodded; how could he deny it when Dan had said almost as much outright.  
"He asked me if we were 'exclusive'."  
Eric laughed. "I'm surprised he didn't ask where you're staying as well."  
Godric scowled. "I had no idea what to tell him; we had established no background prior to coming here."  
"Yes but that is part of the game I want to play tonight." Eric whispered into his maker's ear. "Anything goes."

An hour later Dan came stumbling to the table, his skin perfumed with sweat and alcohol. "Your moment is up, Eric." He reached across the table and grabbed Godric's hand. "It's my turn now."

This liquid courage was most amusing to Eric, and he motioned them off with a chuckle. Godric glanced at his childe to see such a wicked grin on the Viking's lips.

Their faces were close now. Godric could feel Dan's warm breath and hear the quick beating of his heart; despite the alcohol he was nervous.

There was something about this young man's anxiousness that Godric found endearing, and perhaps a bit arousing. Innocence was such a sweet scent on humans.

He heard that heartbeat quicken even more as he slid an arm around around Dan's waist, pulling him in. The human breathed in his ear, nervously running his hand over Godric's arm. Their bodies moved together in time to the pounding music. Godric caught Eric's eye from the corner; he was grinning like a cat.

As the minutes ticked by Dan grew bolder. His own hand snaked down to the small of Godric's back, their noses nearly touching. He even met the vampire's eyes several times.

All the while Eric occupied the booth and watched the scene which was becoming heated. Many men tried dominating his attention but were met with a wall; he only had eyes for the two beautiful boys on the floor.

Something happened, perhaps it was Godric getting bolder as well, but the next time he looked to Eric he made a decision to move a pawn in this game. He leaned in to whisper to his human: "come with me tonight." And Dan sighed in pleasurable relief.

They returned to the hotel alone. When Godric returned to the table where Eric had been posted he was not there. He scanned the room but could not find the dark Adonis.

The sound of Dan's beating heart still filled the vampire's ears as he opened the door, and there was Eric sitting on the bed.

Dan backed out but Godric took firm hold of his hand, pulling him close once more. "No. Stay. Please." And what choice did the human have?

But the apprehension in his eyes was still taking hold, and Godric needed to take quick action if he wanted this game to work. He pressed his lips to Dan's, his strong hands enveloping the man.

It did not take much time at all for the human to yield after that. He moved further into the room, refusing to stray far from Godric's mouth. Even when they tumbled onto the bed, where Eric lay against the headboard, did Dan hardly tense.

Godric loomed above the human with desire present in his pale eyes. Dan seemed to see it too because he bit at his lip in anticipation.

The ancient lifted his shirt and shed it swiftly with a inhalation of breath from the man beneath him.

He hardly ever thought of his tattoos, those deep dark patterns contrasting against his ghostly skin, but now Dan was admiring them like a child in awe.

"Oh my god," he breathed, and shifted his hips towards the vampire.

Pale fingers crept below the hem of the human's shirt to shed that as well. Dan cooperated and lay back against the pillows now barechested; his occupation showed clearly in the musculature of his abdomen.

Eric traced a long finger over the curves of Dan's muscles until the human looked at him and announced, "it's your turn."

With a grin and an inclination to get naked, Eric stripped off his shirt and then kissed Dan full on the mouth.

The human jumped slightly in surprise and it jolted through Godric. He watched the two men kiss and felt the pressure in his pants.

When Eric pulled away Dan's lips were reddened and his face flushed. Somehow his hair had become even more tousled and Godric began to work at the fastenings on the man's jeans.

In the next instant Eric's hands were at Godric's own jeans as if he wanted to get to the point; sometimes the Viking had no patience for foreplay, but Godric would make him wait.

Dan shifted again when Eric freed Godric from the material restraint. He sat up and leaned Godric back down into the mattress.

He was so eager, this human, and eagerness was an appealing trait in a lover. Only, Eric halted any further action much to both of the others' displeasure.

"Wait." He pet Dan's hair and told him, "I'll tell you what he likes." And Dan's eyes brightened like he had come across the greatest trick in existence.

Godric looked at Eric with adoration; how could he be so deserving of such a creature?

"Now, start slowly; tease him."

And Dan leaned into and took Godric's head in between his lips.

Immediately the ancient knew that he was the object of the game; that Eric would make his pleasure last a lifetime until it became a kind of torture, and he would use Dan as his precious pawn.

That warm tongue flicked against him to frustrate; Godric hadn't realized how aroused he had actually been.

This teasing went on for minutes that seemed like hours until Eric spoke again.

"Take him in now."

And Godric sighed even before Dan's lips were completely wrapped around him.

He was wholly unsure if Eric would allow him to finish; his eyes met those crystalline blue ones but the mouth below them only grinned.

The human was enthralled with his task, sucking Godric as if he couldn't possibly imagine doing anything else.

"Why don't you satisfy him? Oh, look at his face; see the desperation in his eyes? He's trying to control himself so badly..." Eric purred to the human, and then it was not much longer that Godric could contain himself.

He finished with a sigh laced with lust.

When Dan pulled away, Eric immediately brought his mouth to his and kissed deeply. Then he licked his lips pointedly.

Dan looked like he was dreaming.

"Turn over, boy." And Eric had his hands on the human's waist. Dan obeyed, his pulse filling the room with thumps of anticipation.

Pausing the scene, Eric reached into his bag and withdrew a bottle.

He squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his hand before taking hold of Godric, who was still quite stiff; the familiar feeling of Eric's fingers curled around him making such a condition even worse.

Satisfied with his job, Eric leaned back against the pillows beside Dan who was panting.

The bulge in Eric's jeans was both a distraction and a motivation.

It was good to know that the human's backside was as perfectly toned as his front, and Godric pressed an experimental thumb to his entrance.

Like a cat stretching Dan rose up onto his knees to ask for more, so Godric slid one finger in to the first joint.

That didn't seem to be enough for the trainer; he sighed, "please" while Eric chuckled.

One finger turned into two at the knuckles, and only then did Dan seemed satisfied for the moment.

Godric explored and reveled in his own surprise at the way his arousal asked for more of this human.

Finally he positioned himself in place of his fingers and slid into Dan, but his eyes were locked on Eric.

The Viking grinned so deviantly as Dan came unraveled at the pressure of the vampire.

Godric wasted no time with adjustments; the way Dan moved himself hard against his undead partner's pelvis said that he didn't need any.

The more he looked, the more Godric desperately wished for Eric to release himself from his tight pants, to touch himself as he watched the pair. But his childe only looked on as if he were studying a piece of artwork in an erotic museum.

It brought about a competitive spirit in the elder, as if he could make it so that Eric would have no choice. He pushed into Dan hard enough so his breathing was heavily punctuated with moans, and his own member was throbbing.

Then the vampire ran dry of patience and made the human the owner of a most memorable orgasm.

Dan lay against the pillows quivering and sticky.

"I don't know if I've ever come so hard before. Like, seriously. That's never happened," he breathed.

Eric laughed and stroked his damp hair.

But Godric was on a path of determination now; his hands flashed to Eric's jeans and unbuttoned them with haste.

Dan turned over with eyes still lust-filled.

Eric began shaking his head at Godric the animal, who had almost retrieved Eric from his restraints. Only, now he stopped to look fiercely at his progeny.

He had learned to be intolerant of leaving Eric unsatisfied, especially when he could help it. The uncooperative way in which Eric was acting was only proving to frustrate poor Godric.

"I'm going to fuck you, Eric." He decided.

Eric said nothing; he only allowed his maker to carry on.

Pale lips enveloped a pale arousal and they moved fluidly; they had done this hundreds of times by now.

From the side Dan was stroking himself until Eric intervened and placed his own hand there instead. Despite the obvious excitement on the human's face, Godric greedily pulled his progeny's hand away and held it against the bed.

It took longer than usual to get Eric to bend himself to Godric; the Viking could be so terribly stubborn, so much so that the ancient wanted to slaughter him.

Eventually Eric gave in to the unignorable pleasure he was getting and wrapped his fingers in the boy's thick hair.

Dan had gone back to pleasuring himself after being denied Eric's touch, but he didn't look too perturbed by it.

 _I have a mind to punish you, child._ And teeth scraped lightly.

Eric moaned loudly.

One, two, three more deep pulls and Eric was spent.

He filled his maker's mouth and the game was set match-point.

 _Perhaps another time, love._

Godric hopped from the bed and ventured to the shower, leaving his victims alone.

* * *

The next night came in a rush of salt breeze from the hotel window; it smelled of the sea and made Eric remember a home that had been lost for centuries.

Voices floated in from somewhere on the darkened beach; it was not too late at all, and surely people were still sitting in the sand huddled by a bonfire.

In fact, the two had received an invitation from Dan to meet him and friends there tonight.

"You were so careful last night," Eric said to his maker as he stood at his shoulder.  
"I'm always careful lately." The gray eyes scanned the waterfront.

It was better that nobody knew what they were. A discovery would most definitely require a glamour as well as the possibility of a death. Godric was not looking to kill anyone on this particular vacation.

"I mean, even though I irritated you. Normally I would have gotten punished more for it."  
"You don't know that you do not have more punishment waiting for you, Eric."

The pair walked barefoot under the stars and over the warm sand; it had been a hot day that had transformed into a muggy evening.

The human group sitting around the fire was seven deep, and Dan waved and rushed over to them as soon as they were spotted.

Unabashedly his hand went for Godric's and his lips went for his too.

"I missed you today. What did you do?"

Eric positioned himself to watch yet another amusing scene, his arms crossed over the unbuttoned shirt he wore.

Godric scrunched up his face slightly.

"Uh, well it was a long night. We really just slept the day away." And that certainly wasn't a lie.  
"Oh." Dan's face fell, as if they had made plans for the day, which they hadn't at all.

Godric was worried that this human had formed an unfortunate attachment; it would not be the first time, but it was always a task to shed them.

"Let's go back to your friends," the vampire tried softly, still keeping his fingers curled around Dan's.  
"Yeah."

Everyone around the fire was no older than thirty, and they were all beautiful. Of course they marveled at Eric's form when he came to sit amongst them. Dan cuddled up against Godric.

"So, Danny was telling us to expect you guys," a male with thick black hair that fell into his chocolate eyes claimed.  
"We were beginning to think that you didn't exist."  
"Oh, we exist. Want me to pinch you?" Eric flirted.

The raven-haired shook his head but his mouth was curved into a grin that wished Eric would.

"Danny has a crush," a platinum blonde female piped up, making eyes at Dan and Godric.

"No, it's not like that, Tanya." Dan batted a hand at her.

Godric sat stiffly, already preparing for the hurt he would undoubtedly cause Dan when he left without a trace; but the human already knew that they were only tourists. What could he expect?

Coupling with humans had only seemed to become more difficult over the years, especially with the rise of suburbs and the laws that made it impossible to kill as they would have so long ago.

"You two look so cute together, though!" Tanya protested.

Dan blushed and held on tighter to the vampire.

The dark waves crashed somewhere behind them and the game Eric was still playing told him to make mischief of it.

He wanted to loudly suggest a dare, a race to see who would be the first to dive naked into the cold water; but his eyes would not peel away from his maker and the human clinging to him like a tick on a deer.

Jealousy reared its ugly red head in Eric's veins.

He knew more than he knew anything else that the bond he had with Godric could never be overtaken by any puppy love a mere human felt, and that they shared something so unbelievably powerful that he shouldn't be bothered by Dan and his affections.

Only, he was.

The friends were joking and laughing about the newly formed couple, teasing them about the beautiful life they could have together in the future; a future that would never exist. And Eric clenched his jaw and fists and itched to pry the boy from Godric.

 _Stupid. Idiot. You'll never have what I have; what we have._

And no more than a few minutes later Eric stood and stalked off away from the scene he had absolutely no interest in witnessing any longer.

Far away down the beach he pounded until the lights and the noise faded away and he could be alone.

He sat and pulled his knees to his chin like a large child, drawing shapes and curves in the sand with his finger.

He felt like a child; he was certainly acting like one.

He had done this to himself, he knew. This game had been his idea, this whole weekend. He had pictured it going differently; he hadn't pictured getting jealous over nothing that should have concerned him: a vapid human.

But Eric was a creature of habit, and getting all of Godric's attention had become a habit for him.

When he didn't feel anything on the other end of their bond; no call to come, or question of where he had gone, Eric felt truly sorry for himself.

Even when he heard familiar footfalls softly treading on the sand, Eric kept his head bent downwards like a dejected dog.

"Eric." Godric's soft hand rested on the broad shoulder.

"I can feel your despair and your jealousy... You know that it is fruitless."

Clear blue eyes filled up and blinked at one of their most favorite sights: Godric.

"I'm not- I wasn't... Jealous." But Eric had been and there was no use in denying it to the creature who could share emotions with him as easily as space.

"The bond doesn't lie, Eric." The boy sat beside his childe, wrapping his arms around the trim waist. "You have nothing to fear about that. Ever. You and I are a different kind. I chose you a very long time ago."

This was nothing new for Eric to hear, but it softened him to feel the comfort of Godric's voice repeat it.

"I know this. Let's go back to Dan and company." Eric made to rise but Godric kept him in place.

"We're not going back to them, and we're finished playing your silly game."

With speed only found in a vampire, Godric twisted and pinned his progeny to the sand. He shed his t-shirt so he could feel the sensation of their skin touching; it always felt warm no matter how eternally cold their skin was, or how lacking in nerve perception they may be.

Godric kissed Eric's lips, pouring every word of comfort he couldn't say into the open mouth.

Eric responded like he'd been burned. His hands jumped to his pants as if shedding them would relieve the worst of the pain, and when he did he exalted in his maker's gaze.

The hurt was still there though, the ugly jealousy that ate at him like a great twisting snake. Eric longed for a different kind of snake to dominate him; the kind of serpent that wound up the length of Godric's spine, his perfect back.

He pressed his hips up against the other man's, asking for more; always for more.

But Godric was conservative in his restitution this evening; he only used his own pelvic bone to hold Eric still.

Instead the Viking distracted his yearning with tracing the line of Godric's collar decoration with his eye while Godric kissed every exposed inch of Eric's wrist.

This was pure torture.

Finally, blessedly, Godric slowly unfastened his own pants; removing himself before Eric's watchful gaze.

This had been an action executed countless times before, but each time seemed better than the last.

He was pushed back against the sand again as Godric lay naked atop him. The grainy ground would make indents on his flesh, evidence of passion, yet they would disappear as quickly as they had been made.

"Your lube is in the hotel room." Godric's voice broke through Eric's reverie, producing another grin.

"Then we will have to make due as we once did."

Now Godric matched Eric's smile.

The slim, pale wrist was brought to Godric's mouth where he produced his weapon of choice: two beautifully gleaming fangs of alabaster. They pressed twin tears into the delicate flesh where rich red blood came to the surface like it had been waiting a lifetime.

Eric watched, pupils dilated, as his maker let the priceless blood drip onto his own arousal; a most erotic sight.

Godric's blood was added to Eric too right before the wounds closed on their own accord, and that same pale hand smoothed the red over his stiffness.

Eric allowed his own fangs to come as they pleased, popping from his gums in a click of satisfaction.

Godric showed an impish grin before positioning himself between Eric's legs.

Not very long ago Eric made it well known that he did not enjoy being taken like this; that it made him feel like a woman, and not at all in control of his own body. Godric had said that there was nothing wrong with feeling like a woman; that the females and their sexuality were to be admired and revered. That, and he had argued that it felt good.

From the beginning Godric had always shown his experience with sex, making Eric feel like a virgin despite the numerous women he had bedded in his human years; he knew nothing about making love before Godric.

So they had come to now, with Eric on his back in the sand vulnerable to the only creature he would ever show vulnerability to.

Godric found his way in and skipped beyond the initial pain that plagued Eric; a pain that almost instantly turned to pleasure unmeasurable.

The two writhed in the sand, the tide rising closer to their feet. Somewhere in the dark distance a group of people laughed together, but the vampires felt that they were completely alone. This always tended to happen, at least in Eric's mind. Everything fell away when he coupled with his maker; no amount of excitement on earth could surpass these moments.

In fact, the world could end completely and it wouldn't make anything different.

The boy's hand found Eric's arousal, the fingers wrapped around it tightly and began stroking.

The scent of Godric's blood clouded Eric's mind and mixed with his pleasure to create a concoction that would bring about his release much sooner than usual.

The ocean air kissed his skin like a thousand lovers, the flesh alive on every inch.

He pushed up into Godric's hand, his release calling him to come quickly. Only a few more strokes and Eric finished onto his own stomach, his fingers clawing for useless purchase against the soft sand.

"That's it, go easy Eric." Godric crooned.

Eric moaned and whimpered at the duality of his after-release and his maker still pumping inside of him.

The look in Godric's eyes foretold that his own end was arriving shortly.

Eric moved his hips tightly, making any hope that his maker had of holding out longer fall away.

With a throaty groan the ancient youth spilled himself into his companion and blinked heavy-lidded eyes that appeared sated.

Godric rolled over and held tightly to his Viking. The water had reached them, washing over the bottoms of their legs entwined together.

"This was a wonderful weekend, Eric." Godric removed a piece of Eric's golden strands from his eyes. "We should do it more often."

Eric turned to his side, face filled up with the kind of content that he had needed for so long; he loved Godric, and he needed time with him and him alone despite the centuries they had shared. Perhaps he was only a greedy child.

"We will if that is what you want."


End file.
